The Mission
by rainbows-n-darkness
Summary: One Shot. Snape doesn't tell her about his next mission. Ooops.


When the meeting finished, he got up quickly and headed out of the room hoping she didn't follow, although he knew she would.

"Were you just going to leave without saying anything to me?" she stood behind him with her hands on her hips.

_Great, _he thought,_ she's pissed already._ He turned to face her and one look confirmed his thoughts. Her hair was a deep red.

"I don't know what you would have wanted me to say." He took a hesitant step towards her.

"I would have started with 'I love you to much to do this stupid mission to risk what we have' or 'I'm sorry I didn't warn you about this before the meeting'," she yelled at him.

He grabbed her arm and brought her into a nearby room, "Are you try to bring attention to _us_!" They had kept their relationship a secret for months; he wasn't about to have her ruin that.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She ripped her arm out of his grasp as she continued to yell at him, as he put a silencing charm on the room.

"Nymphadora, please listen to me," he took a step towards her reaching for her hand, but she pulled it away and crossed her arms across her chest glaring at him. He sighed. "What would you have done if I had told you before hand? This." He walked over to the couch and sat down, putting his face in his hands. "Do you not think I wanted to tell you? Merlin knows I did. Do you not think I would give anything to not have to do this? Knowing perfectly well that I may never see you again?" He looked up at her.

Her look softened, and she walked towards him and sat next to him. "Severus…"

"I've thought through all our options," he pulled up the sleeve on his left arm, revealing his dark mark. "But they all ended in failure because of this."

She took his hand and gently kissed the mark, her soft lips sending welcoming tingles up his arm. "I'm sorry I freaked out, you're under enough stress as it is. I love you," she was looking into his dark eyes, as she leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you too," he pulled her towards him. He pulled away first, not realizing she had made it onto his lap. "I just wish I could fix this. What if…"

"Don't you dare say it Severus Snape!" she looked at him removing her arms from around his neck. "Everything is going to be fine. Promise me that you're going to come straight to my flat the moment you're finished with he-who-must-not-be-named tomorrow night."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Now Nymphadora…" He brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

She moved away from him, "Severus… I can't talk to you if you're going to act like this, Might as well end this, _us_, now."

He took a deep breath; he hated to have to lie to her. He didn't know what the outcome of tomorrow was going to be, but if he only had one night left with her, he wasn't going to spend it fighting. "Nymphadora, look at me please."

She turned back towards him, he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Please don't cry," he pulled her back towards him and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much…" He paused looking into her eyes, a tear running down her cheek. He took her face in his hands and brushed it away with his thumb. "I promise that I will come to your flat tomorrow after …"

But before he could finish she was kissing him. He pulled her closed, pulling her onto his lap again. He wanted her as close as possible. He was remembering all of her. Her soft lips on his, the way she always tasted of strawberries, every curve of her body, and her soft skin under his hands.

She pulled away, "You're staying with me tonight, right?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed her softly. He would have given anything for more time.

* * *

He couldn't sleep that night. How could he? He might die tomorrow. He froze. He looked down to see the sleeping pink haired woman adjust herself closer to him. He leaned down to gently kiss her forehead. He couldn't stop thinking about what she would be like if he didn't come back. He remembered her after Lupin had left her; he still hated him for hurting her like that. She deserved better than what Lupin could give her, and what he himself was dragging her into. He got tired of arguing with her, so he just gave up. He would do anything for her.

He slowly slid out of her arms and sat on the edge of the bed, his face in his hands. He hated himself for what he had to do, and for how crushed she would be if he didn't come back.

"Severus? What's wrong?" her soft tired voice reached his ears.

"Nothing," he lied. He hated himself for being able to lie so easily. "I think I'm going to go."

"Please stay," she had sat up behind, and put her arms over his shoulders. She kissed his neck.

"I really should…"

"Please."

He smiled at her as he kissed her. "I need to learn how to say no to you."

"Good luck with that," she laid down, rubbing the spot where he had previously been. He reluctantly laid down and let her squirm back against him. She had her hand on his chest; he took it and kissed it. "I hope you know how much I love you."

"Mhmmm," she was already half asleep.


End file.
